


Love Story

by Sairyn



Series: Second Chances [5]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Feelings, Light Angst, M/M, Marvey Fic Challenges, Second Chances, please let them have their happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:05:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9664685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sairyn/pseuds/Sairyn
Summary: Mike and Harvey have reunited after a decade apart. Loving each other is the easy part..finding happily ever after is something else entirely.





	

It’s supposed to be a love story; their story. Like the ones people read about and girls and women and hey, in all fairness probably a few men, swoon over. Person A meets person B and the stars collide, the earth moves and fate takes over. Happily ever after. But real life isn’t fan fiction. It isn’t wrapped in secret lusts and desires, beautifully hidden in coded print. Real life is messy and dare one say it, complicated.

 _Why can’t it just follow the script?_ Mike huffs to himself, as these thoughts circle inside his brain that is already moving a mile a minute in the early morning hour.

He moves slowly, aware of the man still sleeping soundly cuddled up next to him. He can’t help the smile that spreads across his face when he feels the shift in the bed as the body moves closer to him, seeking warmth. Since when has Harvey become a cuddler? A decade apart has brought many changes it seems. But there’s one thing Mike can’t wrap his mind around- the question that has taken root in his brain and refused to let go. When did their roles reverse and what does it mean for them?

He manages to remove himself from the clutches of one Harvey Specter and pads to the kitchen, intent on making coffee. As the deep rich aroma of perfectly roasted beans fills the air, Mike can’t help to think about how they got here. One call, one phone call changed his entire existence. Harvey had called out of the blue, his voice punching through the walls Mike had been living behind. And when he saw him, when he felt Harvey’s touch, his embrace, Mike could do nothing else but surrender. Just like he did the first time around.

From then it’s become a whirlwind of thoughts, emotions, like an explosion of color in a world existing in black and white. _What’s outside of Pleasantville?_ His brain asks. And now, now that he knows, he can’t seem to figure out if it’s good or bad. The past and the present keep blending together in convoluted twists and turns. Over the last month and a half they have gone from renewing their friendship to what? Boyfriends? Dating? Friends with benefits? Truth be told, he doesn’t know which one he wants.

Falling in love with Harvey the first time was as easy as breathing. One minute they were friends and the next thing Mike knew he was in love. He fell for Harvey like a man falling into water, willing to drown for love. It had to be magic or fate. Nothing ever happens like that - nothing. People spend their entire lives looking for the type of love he and Harvey had shared and somehow Mike just sort of backed his way into it. It was perfect. Though while Mike breathed in “he” and breathed out “we”, Harvey kept his head above water.

Their years apart have changed them both, Mike is quickly discovering. His relationship with Rachel was different. Sure he had loved her, but it had been nothing like what he felt (feels?) for Harvey. And God had he wanted it to. How many nights in those first couple of years apart had Mike wished for a second chance. A do over. Anything to have Harvey back in his life. A fool’s dream, he had labeled it. Because lightening just doesn’t strike twice. So he had stayed; longer than he ever thought he would, longer than he ever should have. But that’s over, been over. And now? Now, Harvey and him are replaying their story that at times feels awkward and wonderful and disorienting. Harvey is surrounding him with words, with touches, and with a love so deep, so hot, so encompassing, he sometimes finds himself unable to breathe. Harvey is all but begging him to drown all over again. But this time it’s him who is wading carefully, keeping his head above water.

Coffee finished, he pours a cup and deposits himself at the table. Mike’s terrified. How many nights has he woken up with a cry as he relives the nightmare fading behind his slowly focusing eyes. It always ends the same way - Harvey’s bleeding heart in his hands; destroyed for a second time, because of him.

“Oh God, I can’t do this,” he mutters, dropping his head into his hands.

“Do what?”

Mike looks behind him to see Harvey staring down on him with a smile.

“Good morning, sweetheart,” Harvey murmurs, kissing Mike’s neck.

Mike leans back into the arms that always make him feel so safe, so special. If only he could crawl into them and let go. Let go of his doubts, his fears. Instead he takes a deep breath. Harvey smells like a blend of spice and something woodsy mingled with sweat and sex. In other words, he smells like home.

“Did I wake you?” Mike asks guiltily.

“No. Well, yes. I lost my cuddle partner,” Harvey smirks.

“It’s 8:30 am. You’ve gotten lazy in your old age.”

“Who are you calling old, Junior? Is there more or did you just make enough for you?” he asks, intoning at the mug in Mike’s grip.

“There’s more,” Mike smiles.

Mike watches silently as Harvey pours himself a cup of coffee. _I love him, he loves me. It should be easy. Why can’t it be easy?_

“So are you going to tell me what’s going on in that gorgeous brain of yours?” Harvey asks after taking a sip.

“Is it that obvious?”

“To me. Or did you forget in all our years apart that I know you?”

“Maybe I’ve changed,” Mike jokingly challenges.

“Of course you’ve changed. We both have. And I love all the ways you have grown and changed.”

Harvey kisses the top of Mike’s head and sits across from him at the table.

“Spill.”

Mike hesitates. Secretly wondering if this is the place where it all ends.

Harvey reaches out, his fingers lightly skimming across his skin, bringing both joy and yes, sadness.

“Mike, whatever it is, you can tell me.”

“It’s us. I mean, what are we doing, Harvey?”

“We’re enjoying each other’s company. At least I am. Are you saying you aren’t?”

“No,” Mike quickly answers. “I am.” Noticing Harvey’s crestfallen look, he looks to reassure Harvey, taking his hand in his own.

“Harvey, I am so glad we have reconnected. You have no idea.”

He feels Harvey’s thumb brush over his wrist.

“It’s just…”

“Tell me, Mike. It’s okay, whatever it is.”

“Do you remember when I told you I wasn’t ready for a serious relationship?”

He waits to see Harvey nod before he continues.

“I meant it. I’m not. I’m just now trying to figure out who I am again. Without Rachel, without anything.”

“And you think I am going to get in the way of that?” Harvey asks, his voice low and full of concern.

“I… I don’t know.”

“Mike. I love you. There is nothing in this world that is going to change that.”

“I love you too, that’s why…”

“Mike,” Harvey interrupts. “I want you to take this journey. I want you to become the man you want to be. I am just so glad to have you back in my life.”

“I want you in my life too. I don’t ever want to lose you again. Ever,” Mike reiterates. “I also don’t want to mislead or hurt you.”

“Do you love me?”

“You know I do.”

“Then it doesn’t matter.”

“What do you mean it doesn’t matter? Of course it matters.”

“Mike, I am not going anywhere - whether that means that we stay friends or more. Instead of you worrying about what this is or what it isn’t, how about we just enjoy the moment until the next moment and then the next? We don’t have to call it anything.”

“Harvey, but what if? What if we get to a moment and I am still scared, or worried, or hesitant?”

“Then we will deal with that too.”

Mike searches Harvey’s eyes, looking for some trace of doubt or concern. He doesn’t find any.

“Look,” Harvey continues. “When we were together the first time I think we were both caught up in the magic fairytale.”

Mike gives Harvey a side glance, challenging the claim.

“Okay, so maybe more you than me,” he smiles.

“But that isn’t real life. We grow, we learn, we reinvent ourselves. And if we are lucky, we find people along the way who want to tag along for the ride. So, Mike. Can I take this journey with you, beside you? And will you walk beside me as I take my own?”

Mike closes his eyes, feeling a sense of peace he hasn’t felt for weeks. _I love this man,_ he thinks silently. _I will always love this man._

Slowly he gets up from the chair and climbs onto Harvey’s lap, straddling him. His arms rise to circle around Harvey’s neck, while Harvey’s land softly on his hips. “Please,” he whispers.

Harvey’s lips find his. The kiss they share is slow, the perfect slotting of lips that know their way, that have always known their way. Harvey’s hands reach beneath Mike’s thighs before getting up, lifting Mike in the process.

“And just what do you think you are doing, Mr Specter?” Mike breathes.

“Taking you back to bed,” Harvey purrs.

 _Maybe, just maybe, this is a love story after all,_ Mike thinks.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to all who have followed along this journey with me... Especially those who have had to put up with all of my late night rants, the constant rewrites and the highs and the lows that come with art imitating life. 
> 
> Everyone should have their own love story. Hopefully this turns out to be one for the ages.  
> Sai~


End file.
